Cookies and Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella can not get enough of each other. Troy and Gabriella decided to make cookies that next day together. So will Troy and Gabriella be able to get their cookies bake and also still have time to make love too? This is a Three Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy was at home finishing his homework and thinking about his girlfriend Gabriella. A few minutes later Troy had finished his homework and was getting ready to go next door, to see his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy could not wait to see Gabriella. So he grabbed his keys and a bottle of water before he left the house. Troy left the house and went next door to see Gabriella. Troy hope Gabriella was done with her homework too.

Mean while Gabriella had been doing her homework and thinking about her boyfriend Troy too. A hour later she had finished her homework. Gabriella was hoping that Troy would come over. Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water before she went to the living room. Gabriella was getting ready to sit down on the couch,when she heard a knock on the door. So Gabriella went to answer the door. When she open the door, she saw Troy standing in front of her. Gabriella let Troy into the house. They went to the living room. Troy then gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips, which she responded back too.

They started watching a movie together. But a while later they were making out on the couch. When they pulled a way to get some air, Gabriella went to turn the movie off and take it out. Gabriella put the movie a way and put the tv back on regular tv, before shutting it off. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella locked her bedroom door. Troy and Gabriella wen back to making out on her bed. Things started to get really heated between them. They took each others clothes off and got under the blankets. Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts in his mouth and started sucking it,while rubbing the other one. Gabriella let a few moans out while Troy was sucking and rubbing her breasts.

Troy lined his hard cock to her entrance and entered her wet pussy. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. As he was thrusting in and out of her slowly, she let a couple moans. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do, They were both moaning and saying each others names while making love. Troy and Gabriella were having a tongue battle, while he was thrusting in and out of her. They were still moaning too. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft cock out of her pussy, after spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to Gabriella and told her that was said to Troy that it was. They got their breath back and made love two more times.

They took at shower together after they had finished making love. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in. Gabriella unlocked her bedroom door and open her balcony door to air her bedroom out. Troy and Gabriella crawled back into her bed and went to sleep for a while. Maria came home a hour later and noticed the house was quiet. Maria went upstairs to see if Gabriella was in her bedroom. When Maria open the bedroom door, she saw Troy and Gabriella sleeping in each others arms. Maria shut the balcony door quietly and left the bedroom. Maria shut the bedroom door and went down stairs to call Troy's mom to tell her that Troy is a sleep with Gabriella.

Maria called Lucille and asked her if it was okey for Troy to stay the night, since the next day is saturday. Lucille told Maria she was alright with Troy staying overnight. Lucille told Maria she would bring Troy over a change of clothes for. So after they got of the phone, Lucille went upstairs to get her son Troy a change of clothes and stuff for him. She put the stuff in his over night bag and took it next door to Maria's house. Maria open the door an took the over night bag from Lucille. Lucille told Maria she would see her tomorrow and went back home.

Maria took the over night bag with Troy's stuff in it, up to Gabriella's bedroom. Maria open the door and saw that they were still sleeping. Maris set Troy;s over night bag on the chair and left the bedroom. Maria went to her bedroom to change into some thing confortable. Maria went back down stairs to make some dinner, just in case Troy and Gabriella woke up, wanting some thng to eat. A hour later Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap. Troy and Gabriella saw his over night bag sitting in the chair. Troy was happy that he was staying the night with Gabriella.

They went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thiug to eat. Maria saw Troy and Gabriella come in the kitchen and she asked them how their nap was. Troy and Gabriella jumped at first and then told her mom that the nap was okey. So they ate dinner and then went back upstairs to her bedroom to watch a movie before they went to bed for the night. Two hours later they had finished watching the movie and had put it a way. They watch a little of tv, before shutting it off for the night. They made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice, before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They finished eating their breakfast and then went to the living room to watch a movie. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to help her bake cookies later on. Troy told Gabriella that he would love to help bake cookies later on. So they went back to watching the movie.

Troy and Gabriella had finished watching the movie. Troy took the movie out of the dvd player and shut it off. Troy then put the tv back on regular tv, before shutting it of for the day. Gabriella went to the kitchen to see if she had all the ingredients for making cookies. Gabriella saw she had most of every thing for making cookies, but noticed she did not have chocolate chips or nuts for them. Troy went to the kitchen asked Gabriella if she had every thing for making told Troy that they need to go to the store and get chocolate chips and nuts for the cookies.

So they left her house and went to the store to get the chocolate chips and nuts for the cookies. While they were at the grocery store, Gabriella grabbed a few things for the dinner she was going to make for them too. After they paid for the stuff,they left the grocery store and got in the car. They went back to her house and got out of the car. Troy carried the groceries into the house. Gabriella went to the kitchen with Troy to put the groceries away. Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella decided to go upstairs to her room and take a nap before they make cookies.

Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom. Once they were in her bedroom, they started kissing each other on the lips. They went over to the bed and continued making out, which got really heated. They end up making love twice before they took their nap. Before they went to sleep, they made sure the blanket was coving their naked bodies. They took a two hour nap and then when they woke up, they made love. Then they got up and took a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. They went back down stairs to get started on the dinner and making the cookies too.

Mean while their friends were hanging out at Chad's house. The friends were wondering what Troy and Gabriella were doing. The friends were thinking about calling them to see if they wanted to hang out with them. Taylor told the gang that Troy and Gabriella might want to have some alone time together. So the friends did not bug Troy and Gabriella that day.

Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen making cookies and dinner at the same time. A few minutes later Maria arrive at home and came into the house smelling cookies. Maria went to the kitchen to see her daughter Gabriella and Troy making dinner and cookies. They saw Maria and said that dinner would be ready soon. So Maria went to change her clothes. Troy and Gabriella finished baking cookies and decided to bake some more cookies the next day. They finished cooking the dinner and then went to set the dining room table. Maria came back to the kitchen and asked Troy and Gabriella if they need help bringing the food to the table.

They told her mom they can carry the food to the table. Maria went to sit at the dining room table, while they were bringing the food to the table. Troy and Gabriella sat down at the table too. They started dishing their food up and then began to eat their dinner together. After dinner Troy helped Gabriella put the leftover food a way and do the dishes too. Maria had went to the living room to watch some tv before she went to bed for the night. They finished washing the dishes and then went upstairs to her bedroom for the night.

Gabriella shut her bedroom door and locked it so her mom would not walk in on them. They started kissing each other on the lips again. They started taking each others clothes off and got into the bed together. Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it, while rubbing the other one. He then suck on Gabriella's other breast, while rubbing the one he had already sucked on. Gabriella got Troy on his back and went down on him. Gabriella took his hard cock into her mouth and started sucking on it, while she was stroking him. Troy let out a few growls and moans while she was giving him a good blow job. A few minutes later Troy came in Gabriella's mouth and she swallow it.

Troy got Gabriella back on her back and went down on her too. Troy started eating her pussy out, which made her moan. Before long she came in his mouth and he licked up her pussy juices. Troy then lined his hard cock to her entrance and entered her wet pussy. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella was moaning while he was thrusting his hard cock in and out of her. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was now thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Troy and Gabriella were both moaning and saying each others names while making love. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on top of each other.

Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy,after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to Gabriella and pulled her closed to him. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. A few minutes later they caught their breaths. They made love two more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Troy woke up at one point to go to the bathroom. Before he got back into the bed with Gabriella, he put his boxer briefs back on and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy then went back upstairs to Gabriella's bedroom after getting a bottle of water. He shut the bedroom door and then took his boxer briefs back off. Troy crawl back into the bed with Gabriella and covered himself up with the blanket.

Troy took a drink of water from the bottle before laying back down. Troy pulled Gabriella close to him again and went back to sleep. Maria shut the tv off and went upstairs to bed. Before Maria went into her room, she went to check on Troy and Gabriella. Maria open her daughter Gabriella's bedroom door and saw them also in each others arms. Maria then shut the bedroom door and went to her room. Maria already knew that Troy and Gabriella were having sex. Maria did not mind them having sex, as long as they were using protection. Maria got into her bed and went to sleep for the night.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice. They got up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy and Gabriella were eating their breakfast, when her mom came into the kitchen. Maria said good morning to Troy and her daughter. Troy and Gabriella said good morning back to her mom. Maria asked Troy and Gabriella what they were going to be doing today. Troy and Gabriella told her mom they might go hang out with their friends. Maria told her daughter that she was heading off to work and might come late. Gabriella told her mom she would see her later then.

Troy and Gabriella finished eating their breakfast and wash their dishes up. Troy asked Gabriella what she want to do. Gabriella said to Troy that they can go for a walk and then when they get back they can make some cookies. Troy said to Gabriella that he likes her idea. So they went upstairs to her bedroom to get their coats. They made sure they had their cell phones and stuff before going back down stairs. Gabriella made sure she had her house keys too. They left the house and went for a walk.

Mean while their friends were coming over to the house. Chad said to the gang that he hopes they are at home. The friends arrived at Gabriella's house and got out of the car. They went up to the house and knocked on the door. The friends waited a few minutes, but know one answered. Chad said to the gang they should have called first before coming over. They went back to the car and got in. They went to Chad's house for the day. They were going to call Troy and Gabriella later on.

A hour later Troy and Gabriella arrived back at her house. Gabriella unlocked the door and they went inside. Troy and Gabriella took their coats off and took them upstairs to her bedroom. They shared a few kisses, before going back down stairs to the kitchen to make some more help Gabriella get the stuff out for making the cookies. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to bake some brownies too. Troy said to Gabriella that he would love to make some brownies. So they started mixing the cookie batter and also the brownie batter too. Troy put the brownies in the oven and then wash the bowl that the brownies were mixed in. While Gabriella was mixing the cookie batter, Troy put the stuff that they were done using a way.

A few minutes later Troy checked the brownies to see if they were done baking. The brownies were done baking and Troy put them on the cooling rack to cool. Gabriella put the first batch of cookies in the oven. Troy and Gabriella were kissing each other some more in the kitchen. A few minutes later Troy took the first batch of cookies out of the oven and put them on the cooling rack to cool. Gabriella had Troy put the second batch of cookies in the oven. Gabriella washed the bowl she had mixed the cookie batter in. She put the bowl in the dish rack with the other bowl that was drip drying. Before long the last batch of cookies was done. Gabriella turn the oven off, while Troy was putting the cookies on the cooling rack too cool.

Troy and Gabriella put the brownies and the cookies that had already cooled a way. They left the kitchen and went upstairs to her bedroom, while the other batch of cookies were cool. Once they were in her bedroom, they shut the door and started kissing each other on the lips. They went oover to her bed and started taking each others clothes off. Before long they were under the blankets. Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts in to his mouth and started sucking on it, while rubbing the other one. Gabriella started moaning while Troy was sucking and rubbing her breasts. Troy then lined his hard cock to her entrance and enter Gabriella's wet pussy.

They both moaned at the same time. Once Troy knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella moan and said Troy's name while he was thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella went up by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy and Gabriella were moaning and saying each others names alot, while making love. Before long they both came at the same time and then collapsed on each other. Troy then pull his soft cock out of her after spilling his seed in her. He laid down next to her and pulled her close. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest.

Troy decided he was going to propose to Gabriella. So Troy said to Gabriella he would be right back so he crawl out of bed and went to his pants to get the ring. Gabriella asked Troy what he was doing. Troy came back over to Gabriella and went down on one knee even thought he was naked. Troy told Gabriella how much he love her and then asked her will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella in shock at first, but then she said to Troy, yes i will marry you and become your wife. So Troy crawled back into the bed with Gabriella and slid the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger. Then they shared a pasionate kiss on the lips.

They ended up making love two more times, before taking another shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to see if the cookies were cooled. They put the rest of the cookies away and then got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. They went to the living room to watch a movie together.

A few hours later Maria arrived home and went into the house. She went to the living room to see Troy and Gabriella watching a movie. Troy and Gabriella saw her mom looking at them. Troy and Gabriella told her mom they had some thing to tell her. Maria asked her daughter what they had to tell her. Gabriella told her mom that she and Troy are engaged to be married. Maria was in shock at first, but then she congradulated them. Maria told Troy and Gabriella she will make them some dinner. So rest of the night they talked about the engagement and stuff.

Please Review!


End file.
